


For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear

by thatACDCchick



Series: RadioDust Holiday Fic Dump [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Alastor's solitude is interrupted by Angel Dust who has just escaped a rough client and the two spend the last moments of 2019 together.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: RadioDust Holiday Fic Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602652
Comments: 16
Kudos: 488





	For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, [this](https://www.jovani.com/image/catalog/prom-dresses/68117-green-ballgown.jpg) is the dress Angel is wearing.

So far, the hotel’s first New Year’s blow out was a complete and utter mess, but it wasn’t exactly their fault. Parties in Hell always turned into a mess of some sort, but New Year ones were the worst messes of all. Alastor tended to theorize that it came down to the fact that the very next week was the Great Extermination when Heaven’s Angels descended upon the hordes of Sinners. Since there was such chaos right around the corner and you never knew if you were going to survive, demons tended to go all out when it came to their New Year’s celebrations. 

The hotel was hardly the only center of chaos in the city, but by far it was quickly becoming one of the contenders for the biggest blowout of the end of the year. But was it bigger than the party over at Valentino’s Porn Studios? That question was part of the reason Alastor had long abandoned the main event downstairs in favor of sipping his bourbon on one of the balconies in an empty penthouse suite overlooking much of Pentagram City. 

The other reason he’d left was due to Cherri Bomb jumping onto a chandelier in the hotel lobby and screaming some song about wrecking balls at the top of her lungs while clad in nothing but her bra and some leftover tinsel.

It might seem to be a lonely scene on that balcony, but Alastor was never alone as long as his shadow was hovering around nearby to coo and chitter at the souls revelling down in the streets. Currently the creature was perched precariously over the railing watching sinners stumbling in and out of the hotel while its master stared over the skyline from his chair with feet propped up comfortably. The shadow seemed to be in one of its more playful moods as it occasionally dropped little snacks from a cheese tray stolen from downstairs onto the passersby. 

“Oh, do let them have their fun, would you?” Alastor quipped, tone only mildly scolding as a grape bounced off of the nose of a demon below. “They only have one more week left before Heaven’s forces descend upon them, they deserve a bit of revelry, don’t you think?”

A series of sharp clicks much like the sound of teeth clashing together endlessly made up the shadow’s response to its master.

“Well, when you put it that way, do continue,” the Radio Demon responded with his grin growing ever more wicked.

The fun was soon interrupted by the door to the suit opening and quickly slamming shut. When Alastor turned to see just who was intruding on his solitude, crimson eyes blinked in surprise when they saw the dolled up figure leaning against the door. A floor length ball gown was draped elegantly over white and pink fur, twinkling slightly with tiny crystals sewn right into the dark teal of the fabric. The bodice rose and fell with rapid breaths emanating from plump lips painted pale pink and the one elegant coifs of the blond wig on top of the demon’s head were now slightly mussed either from the run to the room or some other type of activity involving fingers trailing through the tresses. 

It was a few moments before Alastor finally stood and addressed the demon in the room. “Angel?”

The spider demon jumped slightly in surprise, fingers combing aside the waves of blond away from his blackened eye so he could squint through the darkness. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” Angel Dust sighed, sounding relieved as he straightened himself from the door and carefully made his way across to the elder demon. “What’re ya doin’ all on yer lonesome in here, Al? Don’t tell me I interrupted you and some sweet filly.” 

“Filly?” Alastor blinked in confusion.

“Aw, c’mon. Ain’t that what ya southern boys call ‘em?” A grin that didn’t quite meet Angel’s eyes spread over rosy lips as multiple hands tried their best to fix up the gown where it had come askew on his slight frame.

“I assure you, there is no one else in the room aside from you and I. Filly or otherwise,” Alastor deadpanned with his own hands folding against the small of his back. “I am far more concerned about whether or not you are alright.”

Angel blinked in genuine surprise and huffed out a short attempt at a laugh. “Whaddaya mean, Smiles?”

Red claws rose to brush aside golden locks to reveal the mark that, while only exposed quite briefly, had not escaped Alastor’s sharp gaze. “I mean this mark here. Is that a bruise?” To the unfamiliar, Alastor’s voice sounded curious instead of concerned. 

“Oh that? Ha! That was just cause’a guy bumpin’ inta me downstairs. I was tryna take a drink and it smacked the glass right inta my jaw,” Angel quickly said as he pulled away from the claws tracing over the mark.

“Did a drink glass also leave finger bruises on your arm?” The elder demon inquired with that brushed away hand now finding Angel’s lower right bicep.

“Aw, fuck,” the spider groaned and quickly wrapped a hand around the bruises. “Look, it ain’t none’a yer business, okay, Al? My clients jus’ like ta get a bit rough at times, it ain’t nothin’ I’m not used ta. I’m practically  _ made  _ fer this kinda shit.”

“You do not need to justify your tastes to me, my dear, if that truly is the case. I simply assumed these marks to be the reason you seemed so frazzled upon your entrance.”

Angel only seemed to get further flustered. “I… look-...” A huff fell from his lips as his eyes darted around for an escape. “Hey, ya got any liquor in here with ya?”

Alastor’s head tilted slightly as he regarded the other demon now pushing past him to rummage through the liquor cabinet only for a groan of dismay to rise from his chest.

“Ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Fifty fuckin’ bucks fer a bottle’a gin? I mean, I know we’re in Hell but  _ c’mon _ !”

Just as Angel Dust was about to put the bottle back with a pout now in place, Alastor gave a snap of his fingers to remove the little seal on the neck of the bottle that would tell management someone had dipped into the alcohol. 

“Drink it anyways,” the deer demon said with a wave of his hand. “Call it a gift from me! The price be damned.”

“Heh…. Jus’ when I was startin’ ta think yer an asshole, ya do me a solid like this. Thanks, Smiles.” With his lower hands brushing out the folds of his dress, Angel straightened himself to open the cork on the bottle with his golden fang.

“Oh, I assure you, I am still quite the bastard, my dear fellow! Make no mistake about that~,” Alastor chuckled softly and adjusted his monocle before turning to return to the balcony. His shadow had returned to its fun in dropping various hors d'oeuvres onto people’s heads though Alastor decided on cutting the creature’s fun short so that he could offer at least something to Angel before it was all on the pavement below.

The pornstar swayed his way out onto the balcony with the bottle of gin in one hand, a bottle of tonic in another and a third hand holding a glass filled with a mix of the two liquids. When he saw the tray being held away from the shadow, he plucked a little cracker topped with a sort of pâté smeared onto it under a slice of hard cheese. “Fer me? Aww, ya shouldn’t have~.” A swig from his glass chased down the cracker and a sigh fell from his lips as he looked out at the city before them. “Looks like things’re bumpin’ as usual out there. I bet half the studio’s in shambles by now.” This observation was followed by yet another swig, and Alastor noticed that some of the rosy pink lipstick on Angel’s lips was beginning to stain the glass.

“Do you wish you were there instead of here at the hotel?” Alastor asked with elbows resting on the balcony’s railing, careful not to knock any of their bottles off though it would be nothing but a simple snap of his fingers to replace them should he need to.

“Fuck no!” Was Angel’s immediate answer though his eye flickered over to the tower looming in the distance. “I mean-... yeah them parties is kinda fun. There’s a lotta drinkin’ goin’ on, so that’s always fun. Not to mention the goodies people pass around and the hookups constantly goin’ down, but…. No. No, no. I’m fine right here, far away from those asshats.”

“And… would one of these ‘ _ asshats _ ’ happen to be your boss?” The Radio Demon’s head tilted as he took in Angel’s figure leaning so close to him. 

“I-....” 

It was just one word, but it was all he needed to form the rest of the answer. 

“Why do you still stay with him, Angel? Do you not wish for something more? You seem to have the princess quite convinced that you are serious about your path to redemption.”

Another sigh left Angel before he downed the rest of the gin and tonic in his glass. “The thing is… I don’t really got an answer,” Angel finally said as he straightened himself and started to mix up another drink. “Realistically, I know it’s somethin’ I gotta do. One’a these days, it’s gotta happen whether I wanna do it or not. I jus’-... I’ve been with Val for so long and….”

Alastor had seldom seen Angel at such a loss of words, but at the same time, he hadn’t understood the spider as much as he does now. Of course there were still some things that eluded him, but the puzzle was beginning to click into place. Further questions were pushed from his mind and instead the Radio Demon pushed away from the railing to hold a hand out.

“Dance with me,” was all he said instead of the many questions still lingering in his mind.

Rosy lips fell open in surprise. “Dance? What the fuck are ya gettin’ at, Al? Ya can’t even hear any’a the music from up here!”

That was easily remedied with a snap of Alastor’s fingers. “Is that better?”

He was rewarded with a scoff and a shake of the other’s head before Angel finally tossed back the rest of his drink and set the glass aside. “Ya, know… ya were right in sayin’ yer a fuckin’ bastard.”

“I did warn you,” Alastor chuckled softly as he placed a hand to the taller demon’s hip in order to tug him closer.

With a sharp click of Angel’s tongue, the spider placed a hand into Alastor’s waiting palm and maneuvered the rest to either the other’s back or his shoulder. It took a few seconds to get used to so many hands touching him at once, but soon Alastor was leading their little dance as if it wasn’t their first time. 

“Ya can go ahead and lean on it, ya know,” Angel spoke up after the first song drifted away into the night.

“What do you mean by that, my dear?” The Radio Demon asked with his gaze raising up to meet the other’s. 

“I see ya lookin’ at em, ya don’t gotta be shy,” the spider chuckled and let a hand slide up to the nape of Alastor’s neck as if to guide his head forward. “‘Lotta people like ta do it, so don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Alastor nervously cleared his throat and gave a shake of his head against the hand resting just under the edges of his hair. “I assure you, I do not intend to take advantage of your ample… bosom.” 

“Ya sure?” Angle was teasing him now, amusement glinting in the single exposed eye that peered down over his little grin. 

The elder demon replied by taking a bold step to the side so that he could properly dip the taller male. “I am  _ very  _ sure,” he replied, voice low with a slight curl to his upper lip and intensity burning in those crimson eyes.

‘ _ Oh _ ,’ thought Angel as his breath stilled in his chest and pink flared up on his pale cheeks. He shouldn’t have forgotten just how low and alluring Alastor’s voice could get, not when he was a regular listener to the man’s shows. It was only as he was raised back up to his feet, however, that his mind flew back to those radio shows he tuned into in private. 

Or maybe… not to private seeing as Alastor had called him out once. Not to mention he’s pretty sure by now that the man’s shadow regularly liked to sneak into his room while Angel had his little ‘Me Time’ at the end of a particularly rough day. 

Oh, shit… did that mean Alastor knew what he looked like naked? Wait, why did that make his face feel even warmer? Angel was a fucking sex worker; he was used to strangers seeing him naked all the god damn time! His ass (or what little bit there was on him) was regularly put on porno magazines not to mention he’d just had a guy’s grimy fingers up his skirts barely an hour ago. 

Ugh… he really didn’t wanna think about that asshole, but his mess of a brain was already following the train tracks back to being shoved against the wall and how the client sent over to him personally by Valentino had bit right into his neck without barely a hello. Pushing away the memory of the hand shoving its way between his thighs, Angel pressed his face into Alastor’s hair and inhaled the copper and bourbon scent clinging to Alastor. This, of course, inadvertently pushed Alastor’s face right into his chest despite the deer insisting he hadn’t wanted to indulge in said chest moments before.

“A-Angel?” Alastor’s voice was muffled by cottony, pale fur. 

“Shit! Sorry ‘bout that, Al!” The spider quickly said as he pulled away from the embrace.

Alastor cleared his throat and took a second to readjust his monocle. Was that a blush? No, that couldn’t be it. Right? 

“I can… certainly see why so many enjoy your chest,” the Radio Demon admitted, prompting a small snicker from Angel Dust.

“Told ya so.”

Before either demon could say anything else, a bright, blood-red light flared to illuminate the night sky and a roar of cheers rose from below. Atop the clocktower constantly counting down to the next extermination, a large ball started its descent. The demons of Hell, in their drunken, drug-fueled haze, collectively chose to ignore the more frightening countdown in favor of fat ruby lowering itself by the second.

“50… 49… 48… 47…!” The crowd was shouting from all around.

“Well, Al… we might not’a wanted ta end up here at the countdown but… I gotta say I’m not hatin’ it,” Angel said, vaguely aware of how Alastor still held his waist as his eye followed the ball’s descent.

“30… 29… 28…!”

“Just what makes you think I do not wish to be here with you, Angel?” Came Alastor’s reply. 

Angel’s gaze was finally torn from the countdown, surprise fresh on his painted features as he looked down at the Radio Demon’s gentle expression.

“Wh-....”

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6…!”

The final seconds of the year was spent with Angel’s heart racing and mind reeling and when the cheer of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” filled his ears, he took that dive to crash his mouth into Alastor’s. There was a muffled grunt from the deer and even though Alastor stiffened in shock, he didn’t pull away. He hadn’t exactly planned on kissing Angel Dust when he had invited the spider to dance with him in the final moments of the year, but as rosy lips parted and that tongue tasting of gin and tonic slid its way into his mouth, he found he didn’t exactly mind it. 

But just as he moved a clawed hand from its grip on Angel’s waist, he found himself stumbling back when the other demon pushed away from him.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Al!” Angel stammered out, the blush shining under his fur brighter than ever and even extending down past his collarbones. “I… I’m just…. Aw, fuck, I need ta go.”

“Excuse me….” Alastor’s hand caught a thin wrist before Angel could go too far, the fire in his eyes burning anew as he cupped the other hand to the man’s cheek. “I do not believe I said that you could stop kissing me.” 

Before he could think about what he was doing and before Angel could get his question out, Alastor pulled him down into another kiss. While the first had been stiff with shock, this was fiery enough to make Angel moan as his tongue was drawn back into the elder’s mouth. A pair of hands slid up into red and black hair as the other two gripped Alastor’s back for purchase. Though Angel was the taller of the two of them, he felt decidedly frail as Alastor embraced him in their kiss. 

They were both breathless by the time they parted, eyes at half-mast and lips sore as they simply held each other. Angel’s knees shook slightly under the folds of his dress and if Alastor hadn’t still been pressed flush against him, he might have collapsed right there before the demon. Some of the rosy lipstick Angel had been wearing had smeared onto the other’s lips and when he went to wipe it away for him, the next thing he knew he was kissing those lips all over again with renewed fervor. 

Kissing wasn’t something Alastor was new to, but something that  _ was  _ new to him was actually  _ wanting  _ to be kissed. He wanted to taste the spider’s mouth for the rest of the night and maybe, in his feverish mind at least, for the rest of time. He didn’t realize it would be this damn good.  _ Why  _ hadn’t he realized it would feel this damn good?

Another sweet moan rose in the taller demon’s throat before he pulled back just enough to sigh against the kiss. “Alastor.” His voice was hitched and sweet with need in a way that sent a shiver of heat right up Alastor’s spine.

“Yes, Angel?” The Radio Demon managed to inquire after another heated swipe of that tongue traveled across his bottom lip.

Angel was milliseconds away from replying even as his body had begun to tremble and squirm in Alastor’s arms, but just before he could get what he wanted to say out, the door slammed open and a round of whoops and hollers filled the room behind them. They fell back from each other, Angel colliding with the railing and just barely able to catch himself, though the tray of the remaining hors d'oeuvres was sent flying into the streets below still filled with sinners cheering for the new year.

“Hey, Angel Dust! There you are~!” Charlie’s cheerful voice found the spider’s ears as he rubbed his hands to his cheeks in an attempt to get rid of the blush on his face. “Happy New Year!!”

“Hmph. You’re really hanging out here on your own?” Vaggie asked in a deadpan tone that slurred ever so slightly thanks to the drinks she’d had.

On his own? Then that meant….

Angel looked to the spot Alastor had just been, but all that remained was the barest outline of the hooved imprints on the underside of his shoes where the man had disappeared (quite literally) into the shadows. 

“Uh… yeah! I was jus’... feelin’ a little tired so I… came up here ta clear my head, ya know?” He moved away from the balcony once sure his knees wouldn’t give out under him and pulled the two girls into a four armed hug. “Happy New Years, girls. Ya finally got Vaggie ta drink a bit, huh?” 

“Shhhhh, don’t tell anyone,” Vaggie hushed the spider with a giggle as she nuzzled against Angel’s side. 

“Angel? You’re sure you’re okay?” Charlie sounded a bit more concerned as fingers gingerly touched the bruises still in place on one of the male’s biceps. 

“Yeah, Princess… I promise ya that things’re great,” he said, his smile genuine as the pair of glasses sat forgotten on the balcony’s railing behind them.

For once he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Very , very late Happy New Year's guys! I really wish I had an excuse on why I'm stumbling in two weeks late and don't even have Starbucks, but I hope this came out well enough that the wait was worth it.


End file.
